


Why Do You Do That?

by mlm_loving_mlm



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlm_loving_mlm/pseuds/mlm_loving_mlm
Summary: Despite everything they've done, Whizzer worries about kisses and what they mean.





	Why Do You Do That?

This was no different than the rest. Another screw that Whizzer would get tired of. That’s what he told himself almost six months ago, but in usual Whizzer fashion, nothing was definite. There was something there that Marvin brought to the plate than the other men. Sure the sex was good (who was he kidding, it was phenomenal), but there were so many other men Whizzer could get his hands on that offer triple the amount of pleasure. 

Money, maybe? Marvin worked a nine to five job in advertising that paid exceptionally well, and, apparently, he wasn’t afraid to spend a whole lot of it. That was the thing though. Not only was Marvin generous enough to let Whizzer by himself designer clothes and expensive teas from some asian country, he bought Whizzer gifts himself. They were small and stupidly romantic, a thing that they both had agreed that they wouldn’t do due to the nature of their not-loving relationship.

Of course, they abided the rules they set at first-no cuddling after sex, no dates, no romance-but, alas, Whizzer made an off hand comment about wanting roses. Marvin never got the joke part and brought Whizzer roses whenever they met for a week until Whizzer told Marvin to stop out of fear. Exactly what Whizzer was afraid of was something he was still unsure of-maybe commitment? Or passion dying due to stupid romance? Or was it the fluttering in his belly and the airy feeling in his chest whenever he saw the roses? Maybe it was all three. 

Their lives took a nosedive when Marvin impulsively decided to leave Trina when she caught them making out after one of their family dinners. He came straight to Whizzer’s dingy apartment and they had long celebratory showers afterwards. The bliss was broken when Marvin let Whizzer pick out an apartment for both of them, which was in Marvin’s name of course, and they went furniture shopping like some domestic married straight couple. Whizzer felt the dread slosh around in his stomach as he first climbed the stairs to their apartment for the first time. Marvin and Whizzer were vultures with little housewife or kid to keep them in check anymore. They would end up killing each other. Whizzer for the first time that week was regretting ever meeting Marvin. 

The next day of their new life, Marvin made it very clear of Whizzer’s new role as housewife-cook, clean, be ready for sex always. Whizzer didn't mind the latter but he wasn’t some housewife. He wasn’t Trina. Marvin gave that up when he realized he was queer. He never had the right to a housewife. That would require being attracted to one and that certainly was not Whizzer. But still Whizzer did these things. He learned how to cook and cleaned up after Marvin and juggle his own job all at once. It was so tiring to the point that most of the times he wasn’t even in the mood to mess in bed but Marvin would smile that smile and Whizzer’s energy returned. 

Things were domestic and, despite some problems, Whizzer found he didn’t mind as much as he thought. He adjusted like how he always did. One thing surprised him though. Marvin wasn’t like anything he was before with Trina. Even with Whizzer’s new role as housewife, Marvin was still passionate, giving and…loving almost. He gave Whizzer little gifts like new film for his camera, the expensive kind that Whizzer could barely get his hands on for work. And baseball cards that were of his favorite players. But now Marvin added another thing to his new domestic life. Kisses. 

Now, sure, they’ve kissed before, made out, all that fun stuff, but it always lead to the more exciting part. They never did it just to kiss, but now Marvin would kiss Whizzer’s check when he came home, and he would kiss him before bed, and kiss him on the hand while Whizzer was cooking their meals. Whenever his lips would touch him, his skin tingled and his stomach rose into his throat. Those lips that would curl into a devilish smile that made Whizzer black out a bit would pepper and bless his skin with their softness and adoration. It confused Whizzer in a good sort of way. But no matter how confused he was, Whizzer never asked Marvin about it. It never really crossed his mind until two months after Marvin started to do it. 

It was an exhausting day for the both of them and night had enveloped the world and let them rest finally. Whizzer and Marvin were both silently undressing, Whizzer relishing in the silence and the non-hostile air. Ever since Trina and Mendel started to date, Whizzer and Marvin fought more. Usually Whizzer would love a good fight, but lately he was growing tired of them. So, as he was crawling into bed, he made a conscious effort not to piss Marvin off. Whizzer turned as the space beside him dipped when Marvin leaned in and pressed slightly chapped lips to Whizzer’s slightly opened (due to being caught off guard) ones. Marvin brought up his hand to caress Whizzer’s face, brushing the slight stubble with a tenderness that made Whizzer melt. Marvin broke off the kiss only to peck him once more before turning to switch the lamp off. 

“Why do you do that?” 

Marvin turned. “Why do I do what?” 

Whizzer paused and thought. The words slipped out before he could think about it that even Whizzer was slightly confused to what he had meant. But the pressure that lingered on his lips reminded him. 

“Why do you kiss me?” 

Even in the dark, Whizzer could see the confusion on Marvin’s face as his eyebrows furrowed and the lines in his face deepened. 

“Whizzer… We’ve been together for ten months. Am I- am I not allowed to kiss you?”

Absentmindedly, Whizzer licked his lips. Did he really want Marvin to not kiss him? If he did say no, it’d be like the roses all over again and Marvin would never kiss him like this again. The two sat in the dark, silent for a moment before Whizzer spoke again. 

“Nine months.”

Marvin chuckled, looking almost relived. “Good night Whizzer.” Then turned over and laid down, leaving Whizzer alone in his thoughts.

He brought a hand up to his lips as he gazed down at Marvin’s freckled back. Maybe… maybe this feeling was love. Whizzer smiled. Yeah, he could get used to that. 

“Goodnight Marvin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the falsettos mini fic party on tumblr and i really love this prompt! It was either make this cute or really sad but my gay ass needs fluff so :) fluff it is
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my shitty writing :////
> 
> Tumblr: m-m-m-marvins-breakfast.tumblr.com


End file.
